


Taking Chances

by MandMandM



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Band, Drama, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:03:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3446459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandMandM/pseuds/MandMandM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High school music teacher Marco doesn't like two things: his students, and rock or pop music. When a rising cover band arrives in his city, he finds himself with more of both than he could have ever expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Chances

**Author's Note:**

> My gift for kyyhky/kyyhkynen's birthday last November.
> 
> Chapter Playlist (I suggest listening to the songs as they appear. They're all really good. ^^):  
> 1\. Violin Concerto No. 2 BWV 1042 by Antonio Vivaldi  
> 2\. Just The Way You Are cover by Pierce The Veil  
> 3\. Somebody That I Used To Know cover by Mayday Parade ft. Vic Fuentes

"On Monday, I want a five-page essay."—Marco was interrupted by simultaneous groans which he completely ignored—"A comparative analysis on Vivaldi and Bach's compositions. Mention at least three songs for each composer, and I want it typed."

The bell rang, drowning out Vivaldi's  _Violin Concerto No. 2,_  which was playing through the speakers Marco had set up. Marco merely shook his head as his students cheered and started piling their things into their bags.

"That's all. Classes are dismissed. See you next week!" Marco said over the sounds of screeching chairs and inane chatter. He sighed as he turned down the volume of the speakers because the noise of his students and the others filing outside in the hallway were becoming too much. "Mr. Kizaru, you're in charge of cleaning up the whiteboard today, aren't you?"

"Yes, sir." Kizaru stood up but not before swaggering and posing for his peers and his giggling female classmates. It was no secret Borsalino Kizaru liked being in the spotlight, and the light seemed to like him back because he was a sparkling ray of morning sunshine in the dimly lit classroom. With excessive smoothness in his actions, he picked up the eraser and performed his task.

The teacher could only roll his eyes at Kizaru's foolishness. Leave it to high school students to try and act "cool." If the boy wasn't doing well in his class, Marco's patience would've run thinner. Speaking of cool, there was another one who could give the adjective a run for its money, but in a different way.

From the very back, only one student remained and it was Kuzan Aokiji, who just woke up and had removed his infamous sleeping mask. Aokiji slowly placed his unopened books inside his bag and glared at anyone who dared approach him. The fact that seats around him were empty since class started told Marco that he had succeeded once again in keeping his classmates away with his icy glare. Marco never knew why the boy kept on making that expression. Aokiji was a nice and very funny kid who was also doing well on his class.

But anyone would agree Aokiji wasn't the worst. In fact, there was someone who could keep his classmates away just by being in a ten meter radius with him. Like people would to flowing lava.

Sakazuki Akainu was dubbed as the school's silent bully, or so Marco heard. He was in Marco's class, sitting at the back as well, but at the other end of the room from where Aokiji sat—or slept. Since the kid was his top student, Marco did not want to believe the rumors, but couldn't deny that there was something mysterious and—he hated to admit it—wrong with the kid.

As amazing as it would've sounded, it wasn't fate that made Marco think about these students. He had a mission involving those three today. Disparate as they were, they had something in common: Kizaru, Aokiji, and Akainu were part of the school orchestra.

"Mr. Kizaru, Mr. Aokiji, Mr. Akainu, Mr. Smoker, and Ms. Tashigi," Marco called out the orchestra members present. "Please stay for a while."

The students seemed to know the reason why they were being called. Once everyone else had left, they sat on the chairs in front the teacher's desk and waited for Marco to start.

"As you know, we only have eight days of school left, and the concert will be held on the last day. We're running out of time. We haven't finished going over the score yet. Many of you failed to attend last month's practice sessions, so we also haven't performed a single composition as a whole. Now, all I'm asking is whether we continue the concert or we cancel it."

"We go for it, of course," Kizaru answered immediately. "Sensei, why did you even ask that question?"

"I'm serious, Kizaru," Marco replied gravely. "If you don't have the dedication to pursue this, we'll have to cancel."

"It's not like many people will watch. People hate the orchestra," came Akainu's gruff comment.

"Oh, you're going about that now, Red Dog?" Aokiji asked Akainu in a slow yet amused voice.

Tashigi turned to Akainu. "That's not true! My hometown back in the East Blue loves the orchestra!"

"Don't mind him, Tashigi," Smoker said to his friend and confidante. "But he's right. The people are different here in the New World. Too fricklew-minded."

"Here goes your questionable vocabulary again, Smoker. Where do you even get those words?" Aokiji teased, but there was a hint of curiosity in his voice.

"Can all of you please stop?" Marco cut them off with a sigh.  _Why did I agree to teach again?_  he asked himself. And of all things, he just had to supervise a very odd and mischievous group of musicians. Every time they attempted to practice or talk, it was always like this. That was why they didn't get anywhere. "We won't get anywhere if you continue to squabble."

"Squab?" Kizaru said slowly. "Did you know that a squab is another word for a baby pigeon?"

"Oh, you're into gossip now?" Aokiji said in surprised. "Some people say Mr. Marco's hair is like a bird's nest, you know."

"I thought it was a pineapple?" Smoker asked. Tashigi stifled her laughter with the back of her hand while Akainu continued to wear his ever-present frown.

Marco, on the other hand, had pressed his lips into a thin line. "Hey, may I remind you that I'm not just the conductor; I'm also your music teacher. So if you don't mind, let us go back to the topic at hand. What do you say, yoi?"

His students, sans Akainu, burst out laughing while Marco merely gave up and just stared at them. These kids were definitely starting to treat him like he was just one of their friends or whatnot. Nevertheless, that did not matter. They had a concert to prepare for!

"He said it!" Tashigi gasped out.

"What are you laughing at?" Marco asked, obviously ticked off.

"When you're angry, Sensei, you add 'yoi' at the end of your sentences. It just sounds so hilarious!" Kizaru chortled. He met the Aokiji's stare and together they said, "yoi" before bursting into laughter once more.

"Okay, that's it." Marco slumped back to his chair and crossed his arms. "No more concert. Get out of my classroom."

That shut the students up. "Aw, we were just kidding, Sensei!" Kizaru whined.

"See. That's the point. You're not taking the matter seriously."

"We're sorry. We really are. Sensei, the orchestra is a part of us we don't want to lose so please let us continue the concert." Tashigi's eyes were glistening behind her horn-rimmed glassed.

Marco stared at the now solemn group and felt his heart soften. What was he doing, really? "I'll think about it. But do not stop learning your pieces. Tell the others about what we've talked about today."

"Yes, sir."

"Okay. See you tomorrow."

Slowly, every one of them left and Tashigi carefully shut the door behind her. Once alone, Marco gave a long-suffering sigh. His current job was draining him of energy. He loved the music, but the extra baggage—that is, the students—was too much work. All right, maybe the paperwork was worse than his students. But sometimes, he found himself missing his old job and, before he knew it, had formed thoughts of quitting. He couldn't do that now.

Marco turned up the volume and was enjoying Vivaldi in peace when a loud, playful shriek rang out from outside and made him jump. With furrowed eyebrows, Marco turned the volume up a little bit before closing his eyes to savor the music once more.

However, his eyes snapped open when giggling and over-excited chatter reverberated into his classroom. The noise was obviously coming from just outside. After another set of giggling, Marco groaned before standing up and walking to the door with one thing in mind: stop whatever was interrupting his temporary peace.

"What's all the fuss about?" Marco called out, getting the attention of the passing girls who immediately stopped whatever they were doing to give Marco their full attention.

"Nothing, sir," one of them replied innocently. Like that would fool him.

Yet Marco played along. "If you aren't doing anything, you should go home. Classes ended an hour ago."

Marco did not have any kids—heaven forbid—but he was pretty good at handling hormone-riddled teenagers. The three bowed their heads in apology, and Marco caught a piece of paper being shoved inside a skirt pocket.

"Yes, sir," they mumbled obediently before moving away.

"One moment. I saw you hiding a paper in your pocket. Can I see what it's about?" Marco said to the girl with braids.

He was seriously getting tired of this, telling off offending students for breaking school rules. He really hoped it wasn't porn. Again. Seriously, how did they even sneak those inside in the first place?

Instead of the nervous shuffling or suddenly bolting in hopes of an escape, the trio giggled again, prompting Marco to raise an eyebrow.

"Oh, you probably mean this, Mr. Marco?" The girl pulled out the item in question. It was a poster, an advertisement of some kind.

"It's a poster, Mr. Marco! About the Spade of All Trades!" One of them shrieked again before she was shushed by her friend.

"Er, the what? Isn't the right phrase 'jack of all trades'?"

"Oh, no, sir. It's got nothing to do with that. See, they're this famous cover band from East Blue, and they're coming to New World!"

"A … band?" And here, Marco was worrying about the lack of audience and member participation from the orchestra. He cursed those wretched bands in his mind. "I see."

"Have you heard of them, sir? Did you hear their version of—"

"No, I'm sorry but I'm not interested. If you're not doing anything else, you three should go home."

"Oh, uh, we're actually waiting for our friends. They're performing at Baltigo tonight at nine—their first performance here!—so we're going to watch and bear witness to this historic moment."

Marco's eyebrows couldn't have risen any higher. "Is that so? You're staying out late on a Thursday night?"

"Um … we'll manage, Sensei … somehow. Uh, see you, Mr. Marco!" Before he could blink, the three were out of his sight.

_And of all places…._  Marco thought darkly. Those bands were able to get their hands on five-star establishments like Baltigo now, huh? He set his resentment aside as he went back to his classroom and turned off the speakers and his laptop. He didn't know why he was more irritable today. Maybe the stress of the day was taking its toll on him. For what seemed like the umpteenth time, Marco sighed deeply.

* * *

When half past six rolled around, Marco drove all the way home from the only private high school in town. As he drove, he hummed along Pachelbel's  _Canon_  which was playing in the background.

Because of the heavy traffic, the thirty-minute trip took him an hour. The thought that it might have something to do with that Spade of All Trades—he couldn't forget the name for some reason—crossed his mind but Marco huffed and refused to entertain it. When he arrived at his father's estate, it was already dinnertime.

After he had parked his car beside his siblings', Marco entered through the large French doors and leaned into the varnished wood when he felt his head ache. He had never been more thankful he was the only one approved to use the front doors anytime by Izou, who'd done the decorating. The rest were deemed "too rowdy" to use them. If he could, Marco would like to stay in that spot until his headache faded away.

"Marco, what are you doing dozing off over there?" Izou appeared literally out of thin air and gave Marco a questioning look.

"Who's dozing off, yoi?" Because he wouldn't want Izou to think he was abusing his door privileges, he straightened up and finally placed his shoes on the rack.

Izou smirked. "Oh, bad day, huh?"

Marco merely gave his brother an indifferent stare. To others, it might have looked nothing, but he knew Izou understood he was at the stage where further mockery would lead to instantaneous death. Too bad he didn't know Izou was about to deliver bad news.

"Dinner just started, but Pops isn't here yet. I just got off the phone with him, and he said he'll be home late. Too much work, and the traffic's really bad, he said. So he's putting you in charge."

"Okay." Marco's stomach was rumbling for a while now, and he only listened to Izou with one ear. It took a few seconds before the entirety of his brother's message got through. "Pops's putting me in charge of what?"

Izou smiled slightly. "Haruta."

"Oh, okay." Marco had worried for nothing. He clearly didn't get why his brothers were so apprehensive towards their only sister. Oh right, she ran away three years ago. "What does she want this time?"

"Marco!" Haruta dashed out of the dining room and attacked Marco with a clingy hug. He was obviously Haruta's favorite brother. "Welcome home! C'mon, let's go to the mall." She clung to his arm like a koala bear.

"I just got home," Marco said defensively. "And I haven't eaten yet."

"Me too. Let's just eat outside. C'mon, I'm in a hurry!"

Izou was giving him a disapproving look. He and the others firmly believed Marco and their father spoil Haruta, but it wasn't the case. Well, not most of the time.

"All right." Marco grabbed his coat and followed his enthusiastic sister out of the house, also stopping Izou from telling Haruta off for using his precious French doors along the way.

Soon, they were at Punk Hazard, the mall nearest their home—it still took an hour and a half of driving to get there—and Marco was dragged by his sister into the male dress shops. Contrary to what others think, Haruta's behavior was accepted by their family, so Marco was not surprised. They had always thought Haruta as boyish since she refused to wear skirts or heels, and pretty much preferred to imitate his brothers'—excluding Izou's—fashion sense.

"Thanks for coming with me," Haruta said suddenly while perusing shelves of clothing.

"Why the sudden formality? It's not like you at all," Marco said, observing with curiosity how his sister picked out shirts almost twice her size.

"Well," she said, dragging the word. "Is it bad to thank one of the few who easily forgave me?"

That was true. She had come to Edward Newgate's office one peaceful evening three years ago. She had been a high school junior then when she expressed her concern that even though she loved the family, she somehow felt suffocated. Haruta hadn't noticed Marco in the open study room next door, listening in shock and worry until he showed himself. Haruta was the youngest, and she and Izou had the largest age gap. Marco had realized a moment too late that Haruta was bound to feel insecure and left out. After all, the second youngest in the family was Izou, and Izou was in his late twenties.

So their pops had offered a proposition that shocked both of them. He suggested that Haruta spend her last year of high school in another city, preferably the lively yet safe East Blue City. They had learned that their father had connections in that city. She had agreed but Marco, along with the rest of his siblings, had been more than shocked to find Haruta's room empty two days after. As much as they'd hated it, she'd left without goodbyes. Their father had also been taken aback, but he made some friends in the force do the searching for their troublemaking sister. After a few days, they had found her in East Blue and Edward Newgare quickly flew to the city where he talked to Haruta. He'd come home assuring the others she was safe and would be home once she was ready, to their discontent.

It seemed that whatever was troubling her was resolved by the time she graduated. Haruta had come back home with a sheepish smile and even apologized profusely to each brother. Many had been upset and slightly angry but Marco had been the first to hug her because he couldn't believe his eyes. Gone was the little, self-conscious girl from that night in their father's study. He couldn't believe how confident and happy Haruta looked then with her carefree yet hesitant smile and head held higher than he could remember. It had made him wonder how much she had held back before. Soon, everyone relaxed around her and Haruta continued college in the New World.

Marco smiled. "No. By the way, how's school?"

"Now  _you're_  the formal one! It's okay." She shrugged. "Though it's a shame I couldn't get in the dorm and join my friends." Marco rolled his eyes. She had whined about that more times than he could remember. "But other than that, it's great. I love engineering, even though it might kill me one of these days. Hey!" Haruta playfully glared at Marco when he ruffled her hair.

"That's good to hear, shortie. Anyway, why are you shopping in the middle of the night? Are those Christmas presents? Hold that thought. Is that a present for your boyfriend?" Marco pointed accusingly at the oversized shirts in his sister's arms.

Haruta rolled her eyes at the barrage of questions. "I'll tell you later. No and nuh-uh, bro. Hey, speaking of, have you got a new boyfriend?"

Marco's eyes widened, and he quickly looked around for any eavesdroppers. Not many (and many equaled to a great number, considering their father's social status) knew of his … orientation, and he definitely didn't want to flaunt it. "This isn't about me, Haruta. Answer my question."

"I did answer!" she said defensively. "I'll explain everything after I pay for this, okay?"

Marco begrudgingly followed his sister to the cashier. After paying, he led Haruta outside the store. "Okay. Explain."

But his sister had stopped walking and suddenly dropped her bags in panic. "Oh, shit! What am I doing? I almost forgot. I told him I'd buy him a cake from Raftel's!"

"Him? What are you talking about?" Marco asked, his voice climbing.

Haruta paid him no mind as she grabbed Marco's hand and looked at his watch. "What the hell? It's almost eight thirty?! We gotta run!" She pulled at the hand, but Marco stayed still.

"I can't follow you around all night, Haruta. Tell me what's going on," Marco demanded. "Do you have a boyfriend or not?"

"Ugh, I almost forgot about your mother hen tendencies. Okay, okay!" she said quickly at Marco's glare. "I  _don't_  have a boyfriend, but I have a guy friend I'm meeting tonight. At nine. I know you probably haven't, but have you, by any chance, heard of Spade of All Trades?"

Oh, fate just loved mocking him. "Those people are your friends?!" Marco exclaimed.

"Technically it's only Ace. And he's still my friend. We keep in touch."

Marco looked at his sister suspiciously. "Are you sure he's not your boyfriend?"

Haruta snorted a laugh so unladylike that the middle-aged women in the vicinity turned to her with appalled looks on their faces. "Oh, I'm very sure he's not my boyfriend." She let out another laugh.

Marco raised a brow at Haruta's strange response yet didn't question it.  _But wait_ , he thought as his mind finally caught up to the conversation.  _She's dragging me to meet a band?!_ "You know I don't listen to those songs."

"Oh, c'mon! Can you please give it a chance?" Haruta pouted.

"No! I won't tolerate that …  _noisemaking_  industry."

Haruta rolled her eyes. "Just because you're an old man who listens to Beat Shove In"—"It's Beethoven," Marco corrected but Haruta ignored him—"or whatever doesn't mean you get to insult today's music genre. I mean, I don't get why you hate pop or rock. But I also don't get your classics, so I guess we're fair."

The blond rubbed his forehead, like he was getting a headache. On second thought, that headache from before seemed to be resurfacing. "I do not simply listen to classical music. Contrary to popular belief, compositions from, say, Bach are—"

"Hey, hey, hey. Didn't I just tell you I don't get your thing? You're always trying to get us into your music."

Haruta didn't know he was doing it on purpose to get back at his siblings for their countless teasing, much to Marco's amusement. "Because you don't know what you're missing," Marco said in mock defense. "Besides, it's not as if I'm forcing it down your throat."

"What do you mean 'not forcing it down our throat'?! You freaking play your piano at least five times a day. Twenty—oh dear Lord, twenty!—when you're depressed. You glare at anyone who plays Maroon 5 on the speakers and change it whenever no one's looking. Like we won't notice if you do that! And whenever we talk to you, you somehow manage to include Moss Art—"

"Mozart!"

"—in the conversation. So tiring." She dragged out the last word into a groan.

He coughed and fought a smile. "Nevertheless, your genre gives me headaches,"

"Ugh! You're so stubborn." Haruta huffed, making Marco snort. That was coming from the rebellious prankster of the family. To Marco's surprise, she squealed and turned to hold him in place by grabbing his shoulders. "Oh, you'll like Ace! I don't normally say this, but he's very hot."

"What?" Marco's eyes were as wide as saucers as he stared at his smug sister. Was she now trying to set him up? "No!"

"Pops said I need to take someone with me if I want to stay out late. It was the others' suggestion, he said." She snorted. "So please, pretty pleeaaaaase, Marco, go with me tonight. At least just drop me off or whatever. C'mon!"

Her eyes were wide and pitiful, making Marco curse in his head. "Fine. But I only agreed because of you. Not anything else. Not the music, and certainly not some teen punk."

Haruta cheered.

He certainly did not want to think about how many times Haruta had manipulated him tonight….

* * *

Never in a million years could Marco believe that he would willingly walk in to a place full of screeching voices and high, grotesque guitar notes. Until now. Baltigo was on the third floor of the mall—why hadn't he remembered that before?!—and Haruta was dragging him once more.

Marco didn't realize how crowded the mall was when they first got in, probably from hunger and fatigue, but the long line in front of Baltigo was no joke. It was longer than fifty feet! He planted his feet to the ground and opened his mouth to convince his sister to meet her rockstar friend next time, but she merely gave him a mischievous grin and tugged him along again.

There was security at the restaurant's entrance that was regulating the number of people entering. A big middle-aged woman with orange hair was the one allowing people in and shooing away some who were too impatient to get in line or were too much trouble to be allowed inside. To Marco's stupefaction, Haruta went straight towards the entrance.

"Hi!" Haruta greeted cheerfully. "You must be Dadan! I'm Haruta."

The orange-haired woman, Dadan, turned to Haruta and Marco with furrowed brows before her eyes widened and she grinned. "So you're the brat?" She turned to Marco. "And you?"

"He's my brother and chaperon." Haruta beamed while Marco wanted to hit himself.

Dadan laughed. "Good for you, kid. Go on in. Ace is in the private rooms."

Haruta was all smiles when Dadan stepped aside to let her and a perplexed Marco in.

"That's Dadan," Haruta whispered. "Ace's father hired her to come with Ace on his shows."

"I assume this Ace is rich then?"

"That's not the reason. Well, it's part of it, but Ace's pops is the king of rock and roll," she said so simply that it took Marco a few seconds to let the information sink in.

"G-Gold Roger has a son?!" Marco exclaimed.

"Shh! Don't say that out loud like we're at home," Haruta hissed. "It's a secret, ya know. Ace doesn't want anyone to know."

"You just told me. Casually, I might add."

"Ah, well, it's okay. You're my brother. Just don't tell anyone, 'kay?"

"Right."

There was a large crowd waiting outside what appeared to be the private rooms. Haruta and Marco made their way over the doors to that room with much difficulty. Marco lost count as to how many times his feet had been stepped on by either sandals or stilettos. He was really regretting letting Haruta dragged him into this.

"Hey, watch it!"

"Now, it's not my problem you're blocking the doors, right?"

Marco watched his sister glare and retort bitingly at what seemed to be an overzealous fan.

"Wait," the blue-haired fan said. "Aren't you Haruta?

"Oh, if it isn't Whitey Bay." Marco could hear the contempt in his sister's tone.

"I didn't peg you as a Spade fan," Whitey Bay sneered. "The end of the line is over there. You're not the only one who wants to see them."

"Uh-huh. Just gimme a sec." Haruta pulled out her phone and dialed a number with unnecessary force. "Don't hey me," she replied sharply to the greeting on the other line. "I'm right outside the private doors, getting harassed by your fans … Whadda ya mean—get other people to do it, moron! … I dunno, your hair stylist or something? I bet you probably have those by now … Ugh, why didn't you say so sooner? Fine, oh, I think he's here."

Before Marco could ask Haruta about Whitey Bay or her strange conversation, the door opened slightly, revealing a blond teenager with a scar across his left eye. At the sight of the teen, the fans around began to screech.

"Not yet!" the blond shouted before turning to Haruta. "Hey, Haruta. Come in. Quickly!"

Haruta grabbed Marco's hand and slipped through the door like a ninja, but not before giving a shocked Whitey Bay a smug look. The teen shut the door immediately when the fans started following in. "Hi, Sabo! How are you?"

The blond, Sabo, sighed deeply, rubbing a hand over his face. "Do you have to ask?"

Haruta laughed. "They're getting popular quick."

"I know. I don't even know a small-time band like them can have this effect on people." Sabo sighed. Finally, he noticed Haruta's companion. "Boyfriend?"

The siblings made a face. "Ew, no. He's my brother," Haruta clarified.

Rockstar or not, Marco had manners so he held out his hand. "I'm Marco," he said. The kid was dressed decently in jeans and polo shirt and not in ripped jeans or shirts with skull prints. It eased some of his worries, and he released the breath he was unconsciously holding.

"Hi, I'm Sabo." Sabo shook his offered hand. "I'm Ace's brother and the band's manager." He said manager while making air quotes. "At least, temporarily. They're starting to get too busy; it's getting in the way of my studies. Did you know I have to take finals a week early because of this gig?" he told Haruta.

Haruta patted his shoulder. "Sucks to be you."

Sabo started leading them out of the narrow hallway to the spacious room hiding around the corner. Marco was very familiar with Baltigo, including its private rooms. His father had taken him many times to his out-of-office meetings. The restaurant was a popular spot for those meetings for reasons that still eluded the blond.

Just before rounding the corner, another person appeared and tackled Haruta to the ground.

"Harutaaaa!"

"Hey, Luffy! How you doing?" Haruta beamed at a thin, black-haired teen with a scar under his left eye.

"I missed you! Didja know how boring it was without you, Ace, and Sabo at school?" The kid, Luffy, pouted.

"Hey, we're both in college now. Even if I was back in the East Blue, Ace and I wouldn't be in ol' Goa High. How's Miss Makino, by the way?"

"She's okay! Says she misses having us all four together!" Luffy grinned before shifting his gaze to Marco. "Say, Haruta, who's this mister? His hair is funny."

"Pfft. Hahaha! Right? This is my brother Marco. He's a fan."

"Stop spreading false information, Haruta," Marco warned.

Haruta giggled. "He's right. I just dragged him with me. Ya know, chaperon."

"Why do you need a chaperon? You're older than any of us here," Luffy said, confused.

"I'm only older than you guys by a year!"

Sabo interrupted Haruta's tirade. "Hey, I know you missed her, but we're running out of time, Lu. Let's have Haruta meet Ace before the show starts."

"Okay!" Luffy said happily. And just like that, he was gone from sight, screaming "Aaaaaccee!" Meeting Luffy was so quick and fleeting that Marco hadn't even evaluated the energetic kid.

Marco had to admit. It was somewhat refreshing to see his baby sister with her friends. The man was more than surprised when he'd heard that Haruta was the oldest among her friends. Maybe being with teens younger than her or nearer her age helped with her insecurity. But Marco saw a flaw in that explanation.  _Didn't she have those in her high school here? What made this bunch of teenagers different?_

So far, this Sabo was decent. Luffy was okay. No trace of black or any gory accessories or get-up on both, but Marco hadn't met the actual band members. He was instantly reminded of how Haruta hadn't changed at all when she'd gone back. No strange body piercings. She was physically still the same girl from when she'd left.

To be honest, Marco was getting frustrated thinking about Haruta's friends. Maybe he should set aside his animosity. He had nothing but a bitter encounter from a long time ago and stereotypes for these people, after all. If he wanted to ease his mind and understand why his sister hung around with this sort, he should make an effort to get himself interested in her friends.

The private room they found themselves in upon leaving the corridor was the largest so far. It was brightly lit by a large, odd-looking chandelier hanging from the center. Tables and chairs were covered in brightly colored linens and scattered around the room. The floors were carpeted, the walls adorned with curtains and paintings except for the western side which was entirely made of glass and looked out at an excellent view of the city at night.

Marco knew this room yet still couldn't get over how it could look like a mix of a fine dining restaurant and a local bar and still be breathtaking. The only thing he was unfamiliar with was the stage set up at the far end with a group of busy-looking people. He felt Haruta leave his side and run to one of those people.

"Ace!"

His sister hugged a tall, black-haired man who slowly hugged her back. It was the first time Haruta left Marco's side, making the blond feel awkward. Sabo saw him hesitating and smiled. "Don't worry. My brother and Haruta are really just friends. Come on; I'll introduce you to the others." He obviously misinterpreted Marco's reaction but Marco did not bother commenting on it as he followed Sabo to the stage.

"Haruta's supposed to be the one doing that," Marco muttered but Sabo heard it and laughed lightly.

"Can't blame her. They're really close—Ace and Haruta. They were the dreaded prankster duo when we were in high school." Sabo laughed again.

Marco chuckled. "That sounds like Haruta all over. So Ace is as lively as my sister, huh?"

To his bewilderment, Sabo merely gave him a sad smile.

"Marco! Marco!" Haruta suddenly pulled him by the arm to where her friends were. "This is one of my bestest friends, Ace! He's the lead vocalist. Isn't he awesome?"

Because he was startled from his conversation with Sabo, Marco simply glanced at the man his sister was pointing at and stared.  _Well, would you look at that?_  Haruta had never been more right. Her friend Ace was really hot, and, if Marco dared to admit, definitely his type: a muscular guy with a beautiful face full of freckles and messy black hair. But he was an adult, a responsible one, so he quickly recovered—but not before Haruta noticed—and gave a curt hello.

"Hi," Ace simply greeted with a smile. Marco watched the freckles move as he smiled. He'd never met anyone with freckles that could look … alluring.

"What's this? Just hi and hello? Are you, like, kids in daycare or something?" Haruta snorted.

Marco, who had just recovered, rolled his eyes. "I'm Haruta's eldest brother, Marco." He held out his hand and, for some reason, this was a handshake he was looking forward to.

Ace smiled and shook his hand. "I'm Ace. I've heard a lot about you from Haruta." Ace's hand was smooth yet his fingers felt like they were covered in calluses.

He should have just turned to his sister and questioned her about that but before he could stop himself, Marco had asked, "Do you play guitar, too?"

"Yeah." Ace pulled away and raised both hands. Marco grimaced at the sight of his calluses. That definitely had to hurt. "Got it from years of playing."

"You're also sometimes the guitarist, right?" Haruta asked. "Introduce your bandmates to us!"

"You don't know them?" Marco asked her in surprise. He was vaguely aware of the band's security leaving, and Sabo giving instructions to them. What a busy guy.

"Nope," she said, shaking her head. "Ace formed the band after I left."

"They're my college friends," Ace told them, shoving his hands inside his jeans pockets.

After he was done with his job, Sabo interrupted the reunion because he did promise Marco he'd introduce the rest. "You won't get anywhere with that kind of conversation. Lemme take over. So you know what my brother does, right? Okay. The guy with black hair over there is Law. He's the lead guitarist." The teenager named Law nodded to them and continued tuning his guitar. "Also backing vocals with Kidd, the redhead, who's the bassist." Kidd nodded too when he was introduced but continued his work of also tuning his instrument. "And the last one, the weirdest, is Bartolomeo, the drummer." Bartolomeo had already started waving enthusiastically when he was called but became horrified when he realized what Sabo had said.

"I am  _not_ weird, Sabo-senpai!" Bartolomeo complained from behind his drums. "A-at least, I hope Luffy-senpai doesn't think so."

"What about me?" Luffy exclaimed, appearing from nowhere with an apple in hand, and Marco tuned out their conversation, which was a baffling mix of Ace trying to get Luffy to share the apple and Bartolomeo fawning over Luffy for unknown reasons.

While they were conversing, Marco took his time perusing the band. To be honest, he had forgotten all about his hatred for bands when he met this bunch because they were not what he expected. Ace and his bandmates were, for lack of a better word, normal. They were dressed casually in jeans and shirts. Granted, Law was covered in tattoos and both Kidd and Bartolomeo had questionable hairdos, but they weren't really Haruta's friends, so Marco didn't care. They were all friendly and looked pretty decent, too; Marco had to admit Ace was definitely worth a second glance.

Damn it, what was Marco thinking? He should stop before he got into serious trouble. It really had been too long.

Physical appearance aside, Ace and his brothers were very easy to talk to. Marco didn't know what to say to the others seeing as they were too busy to socialize with them.

Sabo chastised, "Don't eat at a time like this, Ace. We're about to let people in in about ten minutes."

"Oh, c'mon!"

At the mention of food, Haruta's stomach rumbled. "Oh, snap! I totally forgot! We haven't had dinner yet!" Marco started at that reminder, and his stomach gave its own sound of complaint as well.

Ace stopped his pathetic pleas to Sabo. "What, why? Is it because you had to buy these?" he asked Haruta, holding up the bag with the clothes March and Haruta had bought with a horrified face. "You should oh—ah, I think the owner's here. Let's ask her to bring some food."

A woman in an elegant dress had indeed entered the large room along with a younger girl. They both had smiles on their faces, more so on the younger as she was literally shaking in excitement.

The woman who Marco recognized was the owner spoke to Sabo when she was a few feet from the group. "Vi am so happy vyou accepted our invitation! Vwe're so delighted to have vyou perform on our twentieth anniversary! And to think vyou were close friends with Dragon's son!" She smiled at Luffy who was busy munching his apple.

"Luffy's not their friend, Mama," the female teen argued. "He's Ace's sworn brother." Then she smiled widely at a mildly surprised Ace. And did she just squeal?

"Ah, it's our pleasure." Sabo smiled back politely. "Though we apologize for not coming to the actual anniversary date."

The owner waved a hand dismissively. "Oh, don't vworry about it. My daughter has been pestering me about having vyou kids perform at our party. So don't feel bad about anything at all."

"Um," the teen interrupted again. "Can I have a picture?" she asked, staring meaningfully at Ace.

"Oh, sure." Ace smiled back. The teen looked like she just died and gone to heaven. "But can my friends order some food without having to go out? There are no waiters around so they can't…."

"Ah, of course! No problem. I'll have our best-selling dishes prepared for vyou."

Luffy brightened up. "Cool! I'm excited! Ow!"

Before Luffy had finished talking, Sabo had hit him in the head. "Those aren't for you."

While the teen took photos with Ace and the rest on her phone, Marco noticed the owner looking at him. He realized she must be recognizing him from somewhere and decided to help her out.

"Good evening, Mrs. Ivankov." Marco smiled politely.

Mrs. Ivankov's eyes widened. "Bless my soul. What is Whitebeard's eldest doing here? I mean, good evening to vyou, too, my dear."

Marco chuckled. "My sister"—he pointed at Haruta who was going around and talking to the others who were not overly busy. She was talking to Law now—"is a friend of these kids."

"Is that so? My, what a group of musicians. Not everyone has this many connections, vyou know."

"Connections?" Marco asked.

"Vyou heard me mention Dragon, right? That man is the most influential man in the business world, and his son is with this lot!"

"Really? Who?"

"That kid with the scar under his eye."

Marco regarded at Luffy under a different light. Who knew the energetic kid was the son of someone important? But Marco shouldn't be one to talk. After all, his father, or more commonly known as Whitebeard, was an important figure, too.

And yet, Marco remembered something. Ace's father was Gold Roger. Weren't Luffy, Sabo, and Ace brothers? Mrs. Ivankov's daughter did mention sworn brothers, so maybe they also weren't siblings by blood. What a coincidence.

"Ah, vwhat am I doing?" Ivankov raised a hand to her mouth. "The food! I have to get the food! Have a nice time, dear," she told Marco before scurrying out of the room.

With Mrs. Ivankov gone, Marco was left all alone and feeling left out. He honestly did not feel like conversing with anyone. His eyes fell on the table at the far end and he went towards it, stifling a yawn on the way. He still wasn't fond of any sound with electric guitar and drums after all, so the table was perfect. Being the good brother who let his sister have fun with her friends was hard. To kill the boredom, he took out his phone and started playing with it. Apart from feeling fatigue and hunger, he was also starting to get sleepy. Meeting Ace and his friends were refreshing but now Marco was left alone to yearn for his bed at home.

He lost track of the time, absorbed as he was with some silly game Thatch had secretly installed one evening. He was only aware of the show that was about to start when Haruta plopped on the seat next to him and the lights dimmed.

"Ha!" she moaned. "My feet hurt, and I'm starving!" She sat up straighter when excited voices began approaching, and the fans were finally in the same room as their idols. Some of them screeched more piercingly than a bird and ran to where the band was getting ready on stage. Thankfully, they were stopped by the security waiting up front. Marco was getting so tired of seeing that scene again. Suddenly, his sister groaned. "I forgot about Whitey Bay!"

Marco recognized the name from before. "You didn't tell me who that girl was."

A snort was the last thing he expected as a reply. "She's just a girl from school. Sweet little Miss Engineering," she said mockingly and rolled her eyes.

"I take it you're not friends."

"Uh-huh," she said dismissively. "Oh, I think that's our food!"

True to her word, waiters had emerged from the hallway and started searching among crowd. Haruta waved her hands and, surprisingly, they went to their table and placed the dishes without any questions.

"I kinda knew this would happen so I had that owner's daughter take my pic so they'll know who to find," she explained at Marco's curious look.

Marco and Haruta started digging in the delicious food. Like a magnet, Luffy was attracted by the smell of food and was at their table in a heartbeat. His arms seemed like they were stretching as he inhaled food, making Marco stare at him incredulously and Haruta laugh at her brother's reaction. Despite the noise coming from the overexcited fans, the three managed to enjoy their meal.

All of them looked up when a tap on the mic resounded, and Ace's voice came in through the speakers.

"Hello." Just a single word and the crowd had gone wild. Ace smiled, and he was really a sight to behold with the colorful stage lights illuminating him and the rest of the band. "First, we're really thankful to Baltigo for having us tonight." Cheering and applause sounded. "And we also wanted to thank New World for your warm welcome. Can we hear some cheer please?" Ace gave a smile that charmed the crowd into screaming and jumping up and down. Marco watched this all in mild amusement. "And now—"

"Just sing, Ace-ya," Law said seriously through his mic, and the audience laughed and screeched at the same time. Ace turned to grin at him before facing the crowd once more and raising his fist.

On cue, Bartolomeo hit the drums just as Law and Kidd strummed their guitars in harmony. Out of habit, Marco winced and repressed the urge to cover his ears or bolt out the nearest door.

Even Ace's singing, which Marco was somehow looking forward to, didn't help.

" _Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shining._  
Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying.  
She's so beautiful.  
And I tell her every day."

Marco unfortunately had heard the original version of this song and could say that Ace's band was simply performing like a rock version of it. Nevertheless, the way Ace crooned the words with hooded eyes and a loving smile made Marco look back down to his food. Damn the kid for having some seriously amazing vocals. And being sexy in general.

" _Yeah, I know, I know when I compliment her, she won't believe me._  
And it's so, it's so sad to think that she doesn't see what I see  
But every time she ask me do I look okay?  
I say,"

The crowd seemed beyond salvation at this point as they bobbed their heads to the rhythm and sang along the popular song, shouting the lyrics when it got to the chorus.

" _When I see your face,_  
There's not a thing that I would change.  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are."

" _And when you smile_  
The whole world stops and stares for a while.  
'Cause girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are."

Marco was very tempted to order beer or something but suddenly recognized the three girls with the poster from school and buried his face in his hands. He just wanted to go home. This was way out of his comfort zone.

"Hey, Haruta's bro, you don't look good," Luffy commented—well, screamed since no one could converse in this level of noise. "You all right?"

"What?" Haruta glanced to her displeased brother. "Oh, c'mon, Marco. It's not that bad!"

"He doesn't like going to stuff like this?" Luffy shouted.

"Nope! Hates rock and pop like the oldie he is!"

"Hey!" Marco protested.

Luffy laughed heartily. "Me too! But I kinda got used to it since Ace plays and sings in the house all the time! Wait here. I'll get drinks to make you feel better!" He grinned before getting up and disappearing among the crowd.

"Isn't he a minor?" Marco asked in confusion.

Haruta reassured him. "Don't worry. Luffy knows what he's doing."

While waiting, Marco sighed and speared a mushroom, popping it in his mouth. He glanced at the stage where  _Just The Way You Are_ was still playing and was taken aback when he met Ace's stare. The teen grinned before looking away.

"Here you go!" Luffy slammed four bottles of beer on the table. "Thumb's up!" he said before chugging down a can of juice.

"It's bottom's up, kid," Haruta corrected him.

"Right. I knew that."

Marco hesitated but decided that he was outside school premises and really wanted a distraction from the noise. He still wasn't ready for this type of music. Marco could imagine Chopin crying if the dead composer ever saw him where he was right now.

Out of the corner of his eye, Haruta's hand was crawling towards a bottle and Marco slapped her hand away. "No, you won't."

"No fair!" She pouted but followed Marco's order and continued watching her friends perform in peace.

The song was over just as Marco was halfway done with his drink. Almost immediately, another song started up, hyping up the fans again.

"Ooh,  _Somebody That I Used To Know_. More emo than the first," Haruta commented.

"This is one of Ace's favorites!" Luffy beamed.

" _Now and then I think of when we were together._ _  
_ _Like when you said you felt so happy you could die._ _  
_ _Told myself that you were right for me._ _  
_ _But felt so lonely in your company._ _  
_ _But that was love and it's an ache I still remember._ "

Ace left his place in front of the mic to stand in front of Law, and they played the powerful chords together. This resulted in a much louder screaming from the females.

"Hahaha! He looks so funny!" Haruta giggled. Marco could only roll his eyes. Only his sister would laugh at something like this.

" _But you didn't have to cut me off._ _  
_ _Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing,_ _  
_ _And I don't even need your love,_ _  
_ _But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough._ _  
_ _No you didn't have to stoop so low,_ _  
_ _Have your friends collect your records and then change your number."_ __  


Ace sang the chorus with so much power and emotion that Marco couldn't stop himself from observing him. Something black on Ace's arm caught his attention. Was that a tattoo? He hadn't noticed it before.

He turned to ask Haruta about it but thought better.

However, Marco found that Ace was looking at him once more. Ace smiled when their eyes met and pointed at him as he sang the last lines of the chorus.

" _I guess that I don't need that though,_ _  
_ _Now you're just somebody that I used to know._ "

"What, me? Ya gotta be kidding! How could you, Ace?" Haruta laughed good-naturedly while Marco was about to tell his sister off for being too loud when a familiar figure appeared before their table.

"I've had enough!" Whitey Bay screeched, glaring at Haruta. "I don't know how you did it, but you're making me sick!"

Scowling, Haruta stood up, as well as Marco and Luffy. "What are you going on about now?" Haruta demanded sharply.

Whitey Bay scoffed. "And now you're playing innocent! Is that how you got him wrapped around your finger, huh?"

Marco decided to intervene. "Can you please calm down and explain what your problem is?"

Whitey Bay ignored him. Her attention was focused on Haruta only. "Oh, everyone thinks you're just this know-it-all innocent midget. Wait till they know what a fucking slut you are!"

"What did you say?!" Haruta shouted angrily.

_This woman is ticking me off_. His grip on the beer tightened, and he fought the urge to slam it on the table in indignation. No one ever talked to his sister like that. And knowing Haruta, whatever this Whitey Bay woman was going on about would probably be a false accusation, or, worse, a lie.

As the eldest, it was his responsibility to mind his siblings' well-being and protect the family as much as he could. He reined in his anger and spoke in what he hoped was a calm voice. "Tell us your problem with my sister before I call the cops."

Whitey Bay finally turned to Marco. "Oh, is that it now, huh?! The Newgates calling for reinforcement when they're threatened?" She laughed humorlessly.

"Look here, bitch!" Haruta nudged her insistently with her finger, making Whitey Bay stumble backwards. She looked like she was dying to tackle Whitey Bay to the ground. And despite her height, Marco had no doubt she could do it. "You insult me; that's fine. But if you ever talk badly about my family again, I'll wring your neck!"

Whitey Bay stomped her foot to the ground. "Fuck you! You dare seduce Ace and now you're threatening me?!"

Was that the reason behind this mess? Ace? Marco scoffed and finally slammed down the bottle to the table with so much force; it was a miracle it didn't break. The only thing running in his mind was to stop this ridiculousness and leave. And here he thought the fight was about school. He shouldn't have come here. They shouldn't have come here. If those bands brought only trouble with them like Marco knew, he shouldn't have let Haruta come to this place.

They didn't notice they had an audience nor the band had stopped playing minutes ago. Even Luffy's disappearance went unnoticed as he had left the table to inform his brothers about the situation.

"What? That's fucking insane! Why would I seduce my best friend?!" Haruta screeched disbelievingly, raising her arms.

"Best friend or fuck buddy?" Whitey Bay challenged, leaning close to Haruta to smile tauntingly. "And don't tell me those glances were nothing. He couldn't take his eyes off you!"

Haruta opened her mouth but was sharply pulled backwards by her brother.

"You." Marco pointed accusingly at Whitey Bay, and anyone could discern the venom coating his words. "I don't know who you are or your exact relation with my sister, but if you have  _nothing_ of value to say, get the hell out of my sight. You talk like you're the friend here. Are you that jealous? Insecure? If that's the reason why you're making a scene, you're doing nothing but embarrass yourself. Have some dignity, woman."

Whitey Bay looked like she'd been slapped in the face. She started tearing up but ran away before anyone could verify it.

"Everyone, please calm down. Have some drinks or whatever." The crowd slowly dispersed, leaving Haruta and Marco standing at their table, chests heaving. "What's going on?" Sabo asked, finally arriving at the scene. "Where's the troublemaker?"

"Don't worry, Sabo. She's—" Haruta began but was cut off by Marco.

"You shouldn't have come here, young lady!" he shouted at her.

Haruta's eyes went wide. "Wh—Marco, it's not my fault she's crazy!"

He grabbed her arm and started pulling his sister with him. "Come on. Let's go."

"What, why?" she asked, aghast. "Don't be ridiculous, Marco! I'm not leaving yet! If you're  _dying_ to get out here, then go but at least wait for me in the car or something."

Marco's mouth fell open and he struggled to find the words for a moment. "Fine!" he finally snapped.

"What's going on?" Ace appeared at last and looked at the tense siblings in concern.

Seeing him sparked something in Marco. He was probably too exhausted by the events of the day, so he lashed out when he saw the reason behind all this mess.

"This is your fault! You and your band! Haruta never should've befriended you people! You bring nothing but trouble," Marco said coldly.  _I never should have tried keeping an open mind for these people!_  he thought bitterly.

Ace's face was unreadable as emotions flickered past them quickly.

Haruta grabbed his arm. "Marco, you're going way—"

"Oh, yeah?" Ace challenged. "That might be true, but don't bring my friends and family and the band into this."

"I don't even give a damn about your music," Marco said, his voice devoid of emotion. He didn't know why he was still going on. Maybe it was the alcohol working.

Ace's eyes became hard as steel. "Really? What are you doing here then?"

"Accompanying my sister. Turns out I should have stopped her from stepping foot into this place instead!"

"You know what?" Ace gave him a dirty look and started backing away. "You're not welcome anymore. Get the hell outta here."

_So the boy's sole redeeming quality is his looks, huh?_ Marco scoffed and remembered how he had been thinking earlier of maybe understanding these kids and hopefully interesting himself in knowing them. How wrong he'd been.

"I plan to," he replied just as heatedly. Without further ado, Marco made his way to the corridor.


End file.
